


沉淀之褐/The precipitation of brown

by fragrans1984



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Furry, NC17, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, R18g, Rough Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 11:57:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18052082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragrans1984/pseuds/fragrans1984
Summary: 拥抱黑暗的那一夜。The night when you embracing the black.*Warning: Rape+Furry+R18/R18G+BG(F/M)，可能存在令人不适的内容，请三思而后食*已完结*PWP:porn without plot*Warning: The content of this story may make you feel uncomfortable.*This work is completed.Thanks for reading.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本篇中的性癖和剧情爱好都非常小众，请注意文前警告，阅读过程中感觉不能接受请即刻点×

 

 

“咔嚓”、“咔嚓”，耳畔传来重物挪动的声音，你没有睁开眼睛，但你大致知道，是仆人们更换烛台里燃尽的灯油时的声音。

 

你浑身还酸痛着，本不想睁眼，但下身一片湿漉漉的，又酸胀得厉害，你还是忍不住睁开了眼睛——

 

你早年还会期盼这一切都是梦，睁开眼睛看到的是你熟悉的卧室，窗外是绿草茵茵的庭院和蓝天白云，现在的你早已经习惯了睁眼可见是刀削斧砍挖凿出来的洞窟，身下也不是柔软得可以陷进去的羽毛被褥，而是树枝上垒稻草捆，稻草捆上再随意地铺了几块看不出是什么动物的兽皮，整体而言近似一个特大号鸟巢的“床”。至于洞窟内呢，和你以前窗明几净的住所截然不同，一如既往总是黑得伸手不见五指的，这段时间倒是好了一点，洞穴的主人大慈大悲地让他的奴隶们用铸铁和矿石打造了几座有一人高的灯台，每个灯盏里燃着你难以分辨成分，但曾在里面见过人骨，想来不会是什么好东西的油脂。

 

托这些的福，你能将自己悲惨的境遇看得更清楚了一些，又或者说，能让目前掌控你命运的这个洞穴的主人能够更清晰地欣赏你的窘态。

 

此时此刻他就躺在你身边，你们紧密相连——准确地说，是他那话儿还横亘在你的身体里，伴随着他呼吸的频率，一起一伏地戳动你柔弱的内壁。

 

他的那话儿跟一般的男人截然不同之处在于，上面生着许多肉刺似的倒刺，观看或是抚摸时不觉得有多可怖，但一旦捅进体内，那些肉刺就会在情液的浸泡下膨胀起来，凸出迸发，宛如一个个小钩子牢牢抓住你的内壁，绝对有得你受的。

 

自然，有这么一副性器的雄性，自然也不会是凡夫俗子的长相——你也不知道该说是见多了后习惯了，还是从小见多识广他那副尊容吓不到你，又或是你的思维已经麻醉了自己，否则你若是憎恶这副长相又不得不每天和他交合，也许早已疯掉了。

 

他生得像是许多物种的混合体，有猛犬的头，鹰的眼睛，蝙蝠的翅膀，山羊的角，人形但是生着皮毛的四肢躯干，身上还夹杂着数道的蛇的鳞片。

 

他这么一副尊容，不禁让人揣想天地造物的恶意，生出这么一个玩意除了使人噩梦之外还有何用？

 

你侧卧着，他的一只手臂从你颈椎底下穿过，另一只横亘在你胸前，将你牢牢固定在他怀里。你的辗转惊醒了他，他迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，像宠物狗跟主人打招呼那样，他的脑袋在你丰满的胸脯里蹭了蹭，随后他睁开那双深渊生物会有的血红色眼睛看向你，紧接着如同每天他都会做的那样，伸出舌头舔了舔你的脸。

 

他一边舔着，一边自然而然地把你压在身下，巨爪牢牢嵌入你的腰窝使你动弹不得，他开始抽动起来。

 

性器将你的蜜穴撑得极开，肉刺伴随着撞击的频率一下又一下地撞击着你的内壁，无边的快感烧灼着你的脑海，你下意识地张开腿，尽力放松自己，以免因紧张导致的肌肉绷紧而受伤。

 

每天早上都是这样，这似乎是这家伙认为最适合的跟你道早安的方式，只要忍过去就好了，只要让他射出来就算完事了，之后他就会拔出来然后离开巢穴，你就至少能睡一会或是一个人半死不活地趴着。

 

他指甲尖利的手指扳开你的下颌，来自深渊的，冰冷又邪恶的气息迫近你，他将舌头伸进了你口中搅和，你下意识地张开嘴，迎接这个单方面的亲吻。

 

在把唾液灌进你嘴里，并且欣赏了一会儿你因为吞不下而嘴角流涎的样子后，他才满意地松开手，他下身撞击的频率快了起来，你知道他必然是要射了，于是你主动把腿抬得更高了点，试着去收缩主管排泄的那几块肌肉。

 

日积月累的训练和无数的经验使你做起这件事来熟门熟路，你感受得到原本就被你的内壁紧紧包裹的性器的轮廓更加清晰了，你又一次夹紧了他。

 

他高兴地低哼几声，一挺腰，有极冷的水柱冲击着你被弄了一整夜已经酸软不堪也敏感到极点的内壁，然后顺着内壁流进你的子宫。

 

或许是因为身上有部分是狗，他射精的时间远比一般男人长。而你即便在肉体和心灵上如何规劝自己去习惯，但每次被他那异于常人的，冰冷的精液内射时，总会忍不住冻得颤抖起来，被浩如烟海的快感和无力支配自己命运的悲伤所淹没。

 

你的眼角涌出几滴快乐的泪水，他低下头全都舔掉了，又揉搓了一把已经满是他齿痕的你的乳房，他才慢慢地向后退，把那根该死的性器拔出来。

 

你全程都老老实实地躺在床上，并不敢违抗他一丝一毫。

 

因为违抗而被惩罚的代价给你留下了过于深重的阴影——逃跑或者试图在他高潮时谋杀他的尝试你都有进行过，但是结局无疑全都是惨淡收场。至于他暴怒后的惩罚，你真是不想再回忆——

 

他把你直接掼倒在地，没有任何前戏或是爱抚地挺进你的体内，你很快就湿了——有血液从你腿间滑了下来，你的会阴撕裂了；他的爪子勒在你的脖子上，随着交合越收越紧，最后你因为窒息而昏了过去……你醒来发现私处还是一片鲜血淋漓皮开肉绽，而脚踝上多了一根连接着石壁的铁链。

 

稍晚的时候他回来了，沉着脸一言不发，拿出杀不共戴天仇人那样的力道又开始操你，直到你晕过去又被弄醒，体内还是有根跳动不休的肉刃，不断地将你破开撕裂，你想着横竖也是个死，索性咬紧了牙根绝不肯求饶露怯，这无疑更加激怒了他，交合最后几乎沦为屠杀，你腿根处流下的血染红了整个巢穴。

 

洞穴内的寒意，瘴气，污秽入侵了你的伤口，你发起了高烧，在床上昏昏沉沉了不知道多少时日才醒过来。醒来时虽然下身的创口已经治好了，但是脚踝上的铁链却依然尽忠地将你拴在原地。

 

你只能说，你被迫和他在一起的这几年里，第一次意识到了其实快乐和恐惧的界限并不是那么鲜明的，淫欲的快感浸泡蒸煮着你，无边无尽的快乐后是对自己是否已经被色欲把持，沦为一个没有男人精液不能活下去的荡妇的恐惧。

 

你瞥向自己的脚踝，上面已经没有了锁链，但你也不觉得自己还能跑出去了——真是令人想要诅咒的命运，你在那之后怀孕了，接连不断的数次生产和旧伤未愈极大地削弱了你的身体。而每日每夜的交合已经把你改造成了男人阳具插进去，情液就能流出来染湿床单的淫娃。

 

公狗射完了精后，把你抱了起来，你正觉得头痛，怕他是又要来一次。但他却没有再插入，而是抱着你往外走，洞穴的寒气使你瑟缩了一下，他信手抓过一块布料把你像打包那样裹了个卷，然后继续走。

 

他走没两步，看着方向你便心知肚明了，不由得冷笑了一声——你们现在现在正处在一处洞窟里，地面上堆满了鹅蛋大小的褐色圆卵，表皮粗糙不堪，有几个已经裂了缝，发出喀嚓喀嚓的声音，显然是里面的生物正要钻出来。

 

这是洞穴主人的后代，也是你的后代。是恶魔和神灵结合后丑陋，邪恶但是又具有强大破坏力的军团。

 

他注入你子宫里的精液，会在睡梦中凝结成精团，再和你的卵子结合，最终在你的子宫里发育成为一个个卵型物。那些不祥的结合体先是生成鹌鹑蛋大小，然后是鸡蛋大小，再长到鸭蛋大小时，这些卵块就会表壳变硬，粗糙起来，然后摩擦刺激着你在高潮、失禁的同时，一边流水一边把它们排出来。在每一次生产后，仆人们会收走这些邪恶的结晶，放在洞穴最深处的灵脉上，让他们在邪恶的力量中进一步孵化。最后在长成鹅蛋大小时，那些奇形怪状的，有的像龙有的像山羊还有的像狮子，无一例外都长着翅膀能翱翔于天际的小怪物就会破壳而出——随机性取决于你在怀孕时的身体状况。

 

他指着那些即将破壳的卵，想让你看，你疲惫地闭上了眼睛，并不想回应他的话——你失去了伪装的动力，只觉得没什么好说的。

 

但是他对你的冷淡却不以为忤，或者说，自从他发现你怀孕之后，对你的态度温和了许多，不但去了脚上的锁链，甚至于那件事之后，他对于你爱理不理的样子也毫不生气，对于你的某些需求也总是满足，仿佛除了兴致勃勃地操你之外再无所求。

 

他把你又抱到了另一处洞穴，这里有条天然的地下温泉，又被奴仆们用砖石砌了个池子。

 

你看到这个池子就忍不住心里发寒，尤其是池子边上还挂了一件染血的礼服，你每次看到都觉得刺眼无比，但只有这件事他不肯答应你收起来，奴仆们又不会违背他的命令，而你喜爱干净又忍不了浑身都是精液和情液地过日子，所以总有过来洗浴的时候——每次你都会觉得如芒在背，像是他嘲讽的表情狠狠甩了你百八十个耳光。

 

那件礼服洁白无瑕，上面镶嵌着闪烁的晶石和圆润的珍珠，在这没有光线的地底亦是熠熠生辉。

 

那是你结婚时的礼服。

 

自然，原本的新郎可不是此时此刻把你抱进浴池的公狗。

 

至于上面染的血，很遗憾，不是你的丈夫或者至亲的血，甚至也不是那个你想要杀死的女人的血，而是你自己的血——

 

这也是你自从落入这该受诅咒的命运后，即便试过逃跑或者是刺杀这公狗，也没有试着想要放出信号去求援的原因——即便你曾经被公狗带着前往过洞穴之外，有这样的机会。

 

因为不会有人来救你的，你只能靠自己。

 

说实话，你落得今天这样的下场，真是应了那句谚语“自作自受”，又或者叫“因果报应”。所有人都默认你已死或是在某个地方龟缩再也没脸见人，绝不会有人来救一个蛇蝎心肠的毒妇的，你清楚得很。

 

***************************************************************  

 

你做的那些事情，即便是试图用“爱意和嫉妒使她失去理智”来解释也实在是说不过去。

 

公狗把你放进了浴池里，自己也收了翅膀跳下去。你木然地拿起一团浴球，跨坐在他膝上，给他擦洗身体，他享受着你的服侍，以他自认为温柔的力度擦着你的背，如果忽视他得意洋洋的神情和诡异的样貌，他倒真像个体贴的丈夫了。

 

但你知道他不是，他不过是想羞辱你罢了，否则不会把礼服挂在浴池边上，逼你每日都要注视着它；就如同他和你交合的时候常会维持着插入的姿势，将你抱到一块用作镜子的水银边上，将你压在镜面上，逼着你睁开眼睛：“看看，是谁在操你？”

 

“谁是你的丈夫？”他总会这样呲笑着问你。

 

每次交合不是以你因拒绝回答而被干得昏过去为止，就是他想起还有事情急匆匆离开才放过你。

 

你做的恶事想必从众神所居的山巅，到精灵们居住的水泽森林，再到冥神所住的地府，甚至于这个魔鬼占据的洞窟之间，都已经传遍了吧。所以他干起你来才心安理得——不，身为恶魔本就对神灵不会有怜惜，又或者说哪怕是抛开黑暗与光明天然对立的立场，即便同为光明所照耀的对象，你做的事情和今日的处境若是被人知道了，多半大家是会拍手称快吧。

 

你是司掌丰饶和财富的女神，荣华和闪耀是你的代名词，当然，或许有人类会讥讽你是个瞎眼的女神——因为他们的努力没有换来相应的财富。

 

即便如此，你一直劝诫自己保持着尽可能的公平和公正，也时常宽宏地散播恩泽——毕竟在你眼里，这些财富不过是一粒沙，即便赐予人类，他们也至多是享受几十年而已，就像富户家的公子怎么会吝惜给蚂蚁一块糖呢？

 

直到那个女人出现。

 

对，直到她出现！即便已经落入这黑暗的洞窟，自身几无脱出的希望，但你想到那个女人，还是会恨得咬牙。

 

那个改变了你一生的女人……

 

那个司掌爱的女神。

 

你一直慕恋法律和正义的守护神，从你还是少女时期，在你第一眼看到他时就爱上他了。他清廉正直又品行高洁，喜欢他的人从女神到精灵都不在少数，你经过了数百年的努力，才成为能和他笑谈的好友，又经过数百年才让他接受了你的心意，并在暗中排除了许多竞争者——当年你还没有被恶意和嫉妒吞噬掉心灵，用的也并非全是阴招，最坏不过是让某个竞争对手在他面前出丑，大部分时间里你只是给其他竞争者牵线搭桥或者永远紧贴正义之神不放，不给任何女性跟他独处的机会而已。

 

在外人眼里你们确实是热恋了，连你几乎也要这么以为了。他接受你的告白的那一日，英挺的眉毛一皱，似乎你提出的话题他从未想过。等待他回答的那几分钟，长得几乎像一个世纪，你觉得自己如同飘在空中的柳絮，不知道风要将你吹向何方。

 

最后他轻轻地点了点头，说了句：“我受之有愧。”然后握住了你的手。

 

那一刻你喜极而泣，扑进他怀中，他顿了一下才将手抚上你的背。

 

你和他确认关系后，他对于你每一次关心都会致意，也会时常探望你，但从关系上来说，其实你们并没有比还是友人时更为亲近，虽然他对你亦有关心，但现在看来其实太过客气了，他对你更像是对客人而非爱人。

 

但是沉浸在近千年的努力后终于得到爱人的心的你已经被蒙蔽了双眼，只觉得爱人是天性冷淡害羞了点，也许不久后成婚就会好了。

 

直到那个爱之女神出现，当他们的眼神交汇时，你如同五雷轰顶，浑身上下被震个对穿。

 

他的眼中出现了你从未见过的热切，你慌乱地想要抓紧他的手，但他却第一次并不肯任由你牵着，而是近乎随便地敷衍了你一句：“我去向这位新神打个招呼。”

 

随后你看着他走向她，他的俊脸上有一丝你从未见过的兴奋和惊艳：“请问，你叫什么名字？”

 

那个少女似乎也被他的英俊所吸引，脸颊微红，笑着回答了他的话。

 

你知道你遇上了一生的强敌，之前即便是有其他追求者，他也总是礼貌但是冷淡地拒绝，从未流露出这样的神情。

 

明明婚期已近，他陪伴在你身边的时间却越来越少，甚至开始以种种你看来微不足道的理由想要推迟婚期。

 

某一夜你试图和他亲近，他却轻轻地推开了你：“留到结婚那天吧，我想尊重你。”虽然他这样说着，但你却没有在他眼里看到几分爱重，而是疏离冰冷。于是你故作睡着后尾随他出去了——你看到在月桂树下，浑身沐浴着银辉月光，宛如一对璧人的男女。

 

她哽咽着说：“我应该离开了，我不能介入你和她之间，我不能置你于两难，让你蒙上不道德的阴影……”

 

他却神情坚毅地说：“不，这是我的责任，我会向她提出解除婚约，然后赔偿她。”

 

“她是丰饶之神，性格宽容，若是明知不可为之事也不会强求，想来会愿意放手。”你第一次听到他夸赞你的品德，竟是在这样的场合与这样的条件下。

 

何其可笑，这千年来爱恋，到头来竟是你自己一厢情愿。

 

你从未在他眼中见过这样的执着和热忱，你捂住嘴避免自己发出哭声。

 

你终于意识到，他往日不是因为天性冷淡而对你太客气了，而是他根本不爱你。此时此刻含泪相拥的男女，看向彼此的才是爱人的眼神。

 

你的未婚夫真是个尽责的体面人，他对你也是往好处设想，但你已经因爱成魔。

 

……他俩已经情深至此，没有时间让你徐徐图之。你当即去找了好色的牧神，要求他把爱神掳走。对方是爱与美的女神，牧神对她的容貌也是垂涎已久，但狡狯的牧神也恐惧必须付出的代价，因此要求更多的报酬——他要你和他交合，至少得到两个女神，他才算是回了本。

 

你心急如焚，为了促使他答应，当即点头，于是你们就在附近找了个山洞，草草办完了事情。牧神一边兴奋地挺进你身体，一边喋喋不休赞美你的丰盈，他还以约定中的“一夜”为限，要了你数次，你心恨他钻了空子，但箭在弦上不得不发，只得拿出本事来想法子让他泄得精疲力尽，心满意足不能再纠缠你。

 

爱神在那一夜后失踪了，有人说看见她在草原上和牧神在一起，也有人说她去了冥府。

 

你的未婚夫出现了罕见的焦头烂额。但你视若不见，催着他几乎是逼迫他按照原定的日期举行婚礼——你全身心只剩下尽快成为他名正言顺的妻子这个执念。

 

从这一点上来说，你虽然身为神灵，但是仁爱和宽容却一点没有，说是魔女也实在是不为过。

 

直到婚礼的那一天，在你们正要交换戒指的档口，一个人影忽然冲进了礼堂。

 

是衣不蔽体的爱神，她手上还抓着一把鲜血淋漓的匕首，裸露的肌肤上全是青紫的伤痕。你的丈夫立刻甩开了戒指奔向她。

 

他们俩当着来宾的面拥抱在一起，爱神瑟瑟发抖。

 

随后，当着诸神的面，她将你的阴谋揭穿——

 

神明们哗然，而许多曾经爱慕过你丈夫的女神或是精灵此时此刻纷纷若有所思地点点头，开始小声议论后附和起爱神来。

 

你一生的爱人看向你，眼神冰冷宛如仇敌。

 

他甚至没有取证就完全相信了爱神的话，但你也没有任何可能为自己辩解或是指责他的偏信了——因为这一切的阴谋确实是你做的。

 

你也来不及埋怨牧神的无用，在诸神开始阻拦你并审判前，你提起裙子落荒而逃。

 

背后的追讨声愈来愈近，而你又不是善于战斗的女神，你从诸神所居的山巅一路几乎是连滚带爬地逃窜着，跑过人所住的平原和村庄。

 

你们举办婚礼是在黄昏，此时已经暮色四合，大地笼罩在黑夜的静谧里，你不敢奔过精灵们所住的水泽和森林，只能尽力往偏僻的地方跑去。

 

直到最后，你在慌不择路之下一脚踩空，跌落深渊。

 

剧痛和骤然笼罩你全身的黑暗气息使你昏了过去，你失去意识前只剩一个念头：完了，你落入了和神灵敌对的恶魔的世界。

 

醒来后你意外地发现自己并没有被分食，甚至摔断的腿还上了药。

 

洞穴的主人，那条公狗走了进来，心满意足地对你说：“落入我领地的，都是我的所有物。”

 

然后他就毫不客气掀开裙子地上了你。骤变来得过于突然，你甚至还没想到要反抗就已经被穿在了那根肉质的长枪上。

 

你在剧痛之中想起来，神明和精灵间一直相互劝诫，人所居的平原和冥府之间，有地底的洞窟，那里生活着不受神明约束的，最亵渎的恶魔。

 

这个地方最为危险，曾经亦有神明或精灵落入，在数日后只剩个头颅被抛出来。

 

但你没有死，或许是因为你是难得一见的女神，又或者是因为你的子宫。

 

而你最初也不想死，于是你便示弱意图让对方放松警惕，你竟然就此苟活了下来。

 

********************************************************************

公狗吻着你的脸颊，他的手掌不安分地滑过你的胸脯，亲昵地在你耳畔低语：“叫我的名字。”

 

要是换了数年前，你必定会带着几分羞涩，又几分媚态地低呼他的姓名，以此取悦他，好麻痹他的警惕。

 

但你现在什么都不想说了，你俩之间已经失去了这等伪装的必要性，若你从前是不想死，现在则是一心求死。

 

**************************************************************************

 

起初你的伪装很有效，他以为你是出于恐惧和淫欲已经被他驯化，对你颇为亲昵，也逐渐取消了对你的看管——当时甚至松懈到洞口并没有结界，你只要跑得远必定能逃出生天。

 

但是并不擅长战斗的你失败了，你甚至刚好愚蠢地撞上了正从外面回来的他，于是他暴怒地拖着你的头发将你揪了回去，之后的事情无需赘言，你第一次被开了后门。前后同开使你痛得昏了过去，醒来之后下身已经麻木得失去知觉，只因前后门里同时插着弹跳不停的假阳物。

 

之后你开始经常手脚发软，难于步行——不止是因为蜜穴里时刻含着东西：不是塞着他的性器，就是在他离开时塞着假阳具；还因为饭食全都加了料，你开始变得易于发情，一旦情动就会变成渴求男人阳具的荡妇，不顾何时何地或是旁人在场，你都会撩开裙摆求他插进去。

 

但你又不能不吃这样的饭食，你舍弃了逃跑的可能性后，必须有足够的力气刺杀这条公狗。

 

毫无疑问已经被改造得彻底的你是对付不了凶恶的他，你又一次失败了。这一次他暴怒地掐住了你的咽喉。

 

当你醒来后发现自己的小腹已经隆起时，才知道自己为何又一次苟活下来。

 

他却开始对你表露出令你觉得久违的温柔。唯独你绝食的时候，他才会凶神恶煞地让仆人固定住你，给你硬灌下去。你在惶恐不安和厌恶中很快迎来了第一次生产，这算是你头生子的卵块们本不算大，但长期备受折磨使你难产了——

 

那日你大出血昏了过去，冥冥间自觉灵魂已经飘向地府，忽然听得有人温柔地唤你名字，你在一片炫目的白光中看到了你一生所爱的男人。

 

无边的欣喜包围了你，即便思维深处有个声音在低语“你已经做出这等恶事，他怎么还会爱你？”但激荡在内心的情感瞬间掐灭了这个想法，你不顾一切地朝他跑去，然后在扑进他怀里的那一刻泪流满面。

 

他轻柔地搂着你，又将你抱在他膝盖上，对你说出你宁愿用寿命去换的一句话：“我和她分手了，以后会永远和你在一起的。”

 

这或许是死前的幸福吧，你的神智即便意识到这幻境美妙到过于虚假，但还是决定沉浸在这样的梦里死去。

 

他笑着拉起你的手，是看向爱人的热切眼神：“我们永远在一起，没有别人。”

 

你呜咽出声：“我一直都深爱着你，我一直都是为了成为你的妻子而努力，我愿意——”

 

你想，最后一刻若是能在他怀里死去，倒也不算坏事。

 

他吻向你，你幸福地沉醉在包裹上来的白光里，心满意足地闭上了眼睛。

 

但可恨的是你连这最后的虚幻愿望都要被打醒。

 

你在巢穴的皮毛堆里醒来，旁边坐着似笑非笑正端详着那条染血婚纱的公狗：“谁才是你的丈夫？”

 

你浑身发颤，如高山一般的绝望瞬间压垮了你，悲恸到极点反而使你哭不出声，只是呆坐在地怔怔地落泪。

 

公狗信手把婚纱往衣架上一抛，把你按倒在地，然后他抬起你的臀部，从后面顶了进去。

 

他一边抽插，一边冷笑着说：“和自己心爱的丈夫在一块不是美事吗，你是喜极而泣？”

 

心底最后的隐秘又卑微的愿望被赤裸裸地扒出，你看到他嘲讽的眼神便知你做过的恶事想来是传开了。

 

你心如死灰。连这等伪装都被戳穿后，你失去了寻求一切逃生可能的力气。你对公狗面无表情，除了嗯哼啊哈之外懒得说一个字，想要激怒他以便求死。但公狗从不生气，即便气得龇牙咧嘴他也只是发了狠地干你，操完之后又给遍体鳞伤的你治疗灌药，从不会让你到了病危的地步。若是寻常光景，他便在你的蜜穴里剐蹭，不把你的媚肉凿得红肿不罢休；若是你怀了孕，那根像是捣药棒的玩意也自有另外两个门去，不是操进你的后穴搅个天翻地覆，让那原本不是用于交合的地方被撑得松软成一个合不上的小洞；便是抵在你唇边，要你把他射了后还挂在龟头上的残余精液舔舐干净。

 

几番交手之后，反而是你因为不堪长时间的交合和床榻间花样百出的折磨，肉体比起精神更加贪生怕死的选择了在他发泄欲望的时候顺从，以便他满足之后尽快完事，少折磨你一点。

 

你如今是没有活下去的勇气，偏偏又没有去死的决心，成日便如同娼妇一般，靠出卖肉体获得食物和居所以此苟活。

 

但居于山巅多年的神灵的骄傲又使得你绝不肯低头认输，你限制自己的求饶只能是在床榻间，此外的场合绝不肯多说一个字或是表露软弱。

 

公狗也察觉出了你的倔强，他选择的报复手段是将你这条裙子翻出来，一直挂在浴池边上。

 

一如此时此刻，他的爪子轻轻掻过你的花蕊，名为清洁实为挑逗，他分开你的腿，将你的脑袋扭向那礼服，然后将已经硬起来的性器捅进了你体内。

 

你被颠簸弄得难受，本能地搂住了他的脖子想要找个支撑点。他对你的顺从颇为满意，当即便搂住了你，用确实可以称得上温柔的力道掻弄着你的花蕊，又轻轻啃咬你的耳垂。你这两块地方颇为敏感，内有带着肉刺的性器剐蹭着你的内壁，外又被爪子玩弄着花蕊几近充血，你不禁颤抖起来。

 

你扪心自问，自己如今没有去死的决心，有很大一部分原因在于你沉溺于欲望，若他不是每日每夜地和你上床，你自己独处时也总觉得寂寞难耐，渴望有根男人的性器捅进去。

 

然而你如今这等堕落又淫荡的境地还跟自己自作自受脱不了关系——你在被他第一次上的时候，痛得几乎昏过去，这条公狗全不谙什么技巧和爱抚，与如今是天壤之别。你当时满心抱着的念头是想要让他放松警惕后逃跑，于是为了避免在达成所愿前就死在床上，你忍不住伸出还自由的一只手爱抚自己以减轻痛苦，他敏锐地注意到了。最初的几次交合，你时常这么做，可以说你是单方面把强奸变成了一个人不那么痛苦的和奸。公狗学得很快，不久之后就对你用上了从你这里模仿来的技巧，而你一来是从独角戏变成对手戏舒服了一点，二来则为了麻痹他，又在他取悦你时表演出许多媚态来，引得公狗更加动火，愈发在意要找寻到使你在床笫间愉悦失神的窍门。

 

在彼此同床共枕这么多年后，他完全摸清了你的脉门。于是在床笫间，从你主导、你引诱他，变成了学生后来居上操得老师连连求饶，你真可谓是把自己卖了还帮人数钱。

 

公狗从背后抱住你，他的双臂穿过你的腋下，在你的小腿弯处合扣，你整个人都被牢牢钉在他身上了。你的双手虽然自由，但是你抗拒的推打对上他那无异于铜墙铁壁般的胳膊就像是抓挠，你只能被动地承受他将你一次次抱起来又对准自己的阳具按下去。你在快感的泪水中窥见挂在浴池边上的婚纱，只觉得刺眼万分，于是你扭过脸去哀求地亲吻他，含糊地喊他的名字，示弱地喃喃他英勇无比，你已经不行了。

 

而他也确实吃这一套，见此不再强迫你看向婚纱的方向，把你转了个弯面对他，嘴里安慰道：“好了，就要好了。”说罢他明显加快了抽插的频率，你则在无力掌控的快感中闭上眼睛，任由他操控一切。

 

即便他和你互相斗气，成日里你不说话他便不说，只是冷着脸晚上睡你，但终归这招算是管用的。

 

至于能管用到何时，你已经懒得去想了。也许是你无法再生育的那一天，又或者是有哪个倒霉的神灵也像你当初那样，一脚踩空掉下来的时候吧。

 

反正此时此刻，你活着和死了也没多大区别。

 

冰冷的水柱再次灌入你的身体，你在他射完之后试图爬出浴池，但被连续操弄了数次的你腿脚酸软，挣扎半天也爬不上去，你知道他在后面盯着你的举动，就愈发不想服输，咬了牙不肯说一个字，自己像只已经被煮熟半边的螃蟹一样挣扎着往上爬。可你扑通了半天也只是溅起水花再无进展。

 

“啧。”背后传来不屑的笑声，你听到后就愈发不肯认输，只是温泉泡得你实在是头昏脑涨，眼角禁不住迸出泪来。

 

“求我一声不就好了？”公狗抖了抖耳朵，一把将你抱起来。


	2. Chapter 2

你把她抱到餐桌旁边。

 

说是餐桌，其实是一块打磨抛光后的木化石，你原先用的是几块堆叠而成的石板，自从她怀孕之后，你就换了这块巨木——当时她一个趔趄，小腿被石板尖利的边缘划出蜈蚣那么长一个血口子。

 

像她这样生活在山巅的神明，跌落洞窟后的生活自然有诸多的不习惯，但她又是个绝对不肯说的性格，最后只落得自己吃苦还在硬撑。你看了是好气又好笑，最后只好你先装作不经意地样子安排好一切——让奴隶们造灯台，改换家具，铺设更舒服的巢穴和更换她想吃的食物。

 

但她是虽然领了情，却是不肯谢你的——想来在她眼里，你和那位夺走她一切的爱神没什么分别，甚至还要更可恶一些。

 

但是你却不以为意——她也只是嘴上倔一下罢了，到头来还不是得乖乖地趴在你身下，顺从地接受你的精液，最后老实地生下你和她的后代吗？

 

就比如此时此刻。她手脚发软，根本握不住杯子，喝着牛奶抖了一半出来。真是可怜见的，你放下了叉子，然后把她抱到膝上，勺了粥喂她。

 

丰饶和财富的女神如今堕落到只能依靠你为生，从肉体到灵魂都沾染你的气息的模样，真是何其让人愉悦。

 

你想起第一次见到她的时候。她风姿绰约，浑身上下披挂金银珠宝，无比华贵，正和秋天的女神一道遍行人所住的村庄城镇，稻穗和果实亲吻她的裙摆与飘带，她向所有的人民微笑着，看上去一派仁爱的模样。

 

但是你却看到了她眼里的提防，你当时悚然一惊，以为自己窥视的动作被她发现了，可随后你才发现，她眼里流露出的算计不是看向你，也不是看向人群或混在人群中的精怪，而是看向秋之女神。

 

神明们总是向人营造自己无私的形象，这个女神却隐隐流露出对同类的敌意，这让你觉得十分有趣。

 

于是你跟在她身后。你看到她笑着推秋之女神，在她耳边像姊妹一样亲昵的私语，但眼神却是难掩的焦躁和不安，而秋之女神则含羞带怯，最终还是笑着朝她挥了挥手，朝田野上等候着的一个男人跑去。

 

你看到她松了一口气，一副卸下重担的样子。

 

又过了一段时间，你外出听得供奉四季女神的神庙正在举行庆典，秋之女神和森林之神喜结良缘。

 

而你混在森林来的鹿神与宁芙间，听到他们议论说丰饶女神正和公平之神相恋，据说已经开始商量婚期。

 

你想起曾经见过的女神那夹杂着私欲和焦灼的眼神，不由得好奇起来，心怀私欲的女神和公正的化身结合，会生出什么样的果实呢？

 

你很快就知道了——这可笑又可怜的女神，竟然委身于半羊半人的牧神，而她的条件是让牧神掳走爱神。

 

洞窟是你的世界，她不应该在你的地盘上和牧神苟合的，你听着她的呻吟，以及她在喘息的间隙提出要求的咬牙切齿，还有牧神的喘气声，心里涌出了狂喜。

 

你发现你勃起了，离群索居的你第一次觉得，高高在上的神明竟是如此的有趣——她灵魂之中的污浊和偏执，又与恶魔有何不同呢？

 

你伴着他们肉体拍击的声音和淫靡的水声手淫，你在黑暗中注视着他俩纠缠在一起的身体，看着牧神违背约定，故意“失误”射在她体内，而那白色的黏液一点一滴从她的花穴沿着腿根流下来，她又敢怒不敢言的模样……最后你甚至觉得把已经乏力的她抵在墙壁上操干的牧神烦人至极，颇想冲出去将牧神踢开而换上自己。

 

你听着她放浪娇媚的呻吟声，窥见她趴跪在地上高撅臀部的影子，明明已经泄过的阳具又硬起来了。

 

那可憎的牧神还在把他那根驴样的玩意往她的身体里捅，一边捅还一边问：“你还真是爱未婚夫爱得深沉，你今天这么一说我才想起来，以前公平那家伙的身边也有不少女神追着他跑，但后来一个两个的都消失了，不会也都是你干的吧？”

 

你想起她看向秋季女神的样子，恍然大悟。你以前也远远地见过正义之神的样子，金发绿眼，一身素袍，浑身上下是你所厌恶的，那些神明高洁一本正经的样子。正直而无趣的偶像，也只有人类会顶礼膜拜了。

 

那泥塑木雕般的模范神明，对她如此有吸引力，值得她做到这样的地步吗？她应该知道，自己如今这举动，按照神明的标准已经是堕落丑恶，不堪和对方站在一起了。

还是说，与其这说是因为嫉妒被扭曲了心灵，倒不如说她本性邪恶呢？ 

她虽然有着神明的外表，但内里的灵魂与其说居于神圣的山巅，倒不如阴暗的洞穴更适合她，你呲笑起来。

 

你听到她断断续续地说：“没这么……夸张……其他人……都过得挺好的……”声调里是风雨飘摇的脆弱。

 

你想了一下，决定静观其变，必要的时候再推一把——毕竟，若故事的结局像老套的童话那样，未免也太无趣了。

************************************************************************

你低头看向搂在怀里的她，她小口地啜饮着，咽喉耸动的样子让你想起她跪在你双膝之间，艰难地吞咽你的种子的模样。你忍不住低下头去，亲吻了对方的发旋。她浑身一颤，差点呛到，你连忙拍拍她的背帮她顺气。

 

你想，她现在这个斗气的样子真是不可爱，你眯起眼睛，有点怀念她刚落入洞窟的时候了。

 

那会儿她还会对你笑，还会主动坐在你膝盖上，搂着你的脖子问你的名字，你即便明知道她的意图，但还是被她的笑靥所打动，于是你故作不知，而是希望她早点怀孕好认清现实。

你十分喜爱她咬着牙微微皱眉忍耐你的抽插，又忍不住把手放在自己的花蕊上爱抚的模样，那时候你经常从背后上她，她会扭过头来和你接吻，唇齿间是魅惑的香气。 

你对上她总是能成功的，就像你对牧神做的那样。

 

真可惜，她就是唯独脾气太倔强了。孩子都已经漫山遍野了，何必还认不清现实呢？

 

她越是只在床笫间求饶，你就越是想要把她弄到哭出来——只有那个时候才能互动，太稀罕了。她愈是了无生趣，你就愈是想要引逗出她的情绪。

 

你想告诉她，与其将自己封在死寂的轮回之中，何不干脆地认清自己灵魂沉积的那些暗褐色血迹，痛痛快快地和你一起在洞穴里生活下去呢。

 

当然，或许她现在这样呆若木鸡也有你的过错，但你也不能说是故意的——谁在夙愿达成的时候不会激动呢。

 

当她如计划跌进洞穴的那一夜，你无法克制自己的情绪，做得太过火了点，等你从兴奋中冷静下来后，才发现她已经失禁了。她醒来后看向你目光恐惧又疏离。

 

那之后则是她的过错了，一次又一次的逃跑和刺杀，即便无法伤到你，你也恼火起来，想要给她一点教训——所以她很长一段时间里没有衣服穿。不过说起来，她洁白的胴体配上铁链真是赏心悦目的景象，你看到就想多做几次——尤其是每做一次，就在她的腿根上用精液画一道计数的仪式感让你非常愉悦。你还给她配了个颈环，镌刻了你的名字以宣示主权，同时这灌注了你气息的项圈还能保护她免受其他冒失鬼的侵扰。不过她似乎不太喜欢这样赤身裸体的生活，但是自从她怀孕之后，你可就没有再冻着她了。

 

不过你对这样死板的生活也确实是有点厌恶了，你想，或许找个突破口会比较好。你在和她对手的方面，运气一贯不算太差。

 

你抱着她离开了洞穴。她很久没有走到蓝天之下与原野之中了，在夕阳映照到身上时，不由得瑟缩了一下。你们的子嗣挥舞着翅膀，环绕在四周护卫。

 

你在她耳边低语：“春天到了，你想去看看吗？”她在你的怀里抬起头来，眼神扫过郁郁葱葱的群山，在仲春怒放的桃红梨白，有一丝茫然。

 

她注目着你的表情，眼神里有一丝忐忑和困惑。你舔了舔她的脸颊，然后一只小狗叼着你示意的花枝飞了回来，你把这朵明黄的油菜花别在她耳畔，夕阳映在油菜花和她的褐发上，有一种家常的温馨。

 

她怔怔地抚摸了一会儿油菜花，看向远处茂盛的花田，眼里是不加掩饰的唏嘘。是的，她终究是司掌丰收和财富的女神，面对昔日的权能岂会不下意识地关心和留恋呢？

 

不过她现在已经失去了大半的权能，诸神是不会再容许一个堕落的女神持有这样能影响到世间安定的权能的，自然是已经有了新的接班人。她主持的“丰收”也只剩下她繁育你的子嗣这一项了。

 

你想，这样僵持下去于事无补，你和她之间必定有一个人要先后退一步。既然如此，就由你来做吧。

 

谁让一开始你就是主动迈出去第一步的那个人呢？

 

你舔她的耳朵：“你以后可以经常出来走走，让孩子们陪你就是了。”她诧异地看着你，你抚摸着她脖子上的颈环——自然是你送的昭示所有权的小礼物，对她微笑：“我看你成天闷在巢里也是苦着脸，不如多出来走走。”

 

你扶着她腰，让她站在地上，然后牵着她的手朝前走，路过池塘和溪流，有带着幼鸟的大雁嗅到了你的气息，恐惧地远远地拍着翅膀游走了，但是又因为她的本职忍不住扭头看向她。你和她走到池塘边上，那恰好有一棵高耸入云的梨树，正在微风中飘洒自己的花瓣。

 

你扶着她坐下，各种模样的子嗣远远地散步在你们四周。你紧挨着她，把她再度搂进自己怀里，你看着夕阳下的景致，怀里又抱着她，在这一瞬间竟有点理解人类所赞美的家庭之爱了。或许人类定义里的家庭组成并不包括女神和狗，但你觉得变通一下也问题不大——谁说家庭只能是一男一女呢？

 

紧跟着涌上来的是性欲，于是你低下头再度吻上她的脖子。她虽然眼光贪婪地扫过这仲春的万物，神情里流露出恋恋不舍，但身体却驯熟安分地搂住了你的脖子。

 

经过了这么多年，她已经变成了只在你掌心上绽放的花朵，你很满意。

 

于是你把她推到在柔软的草地上，开始迫不及待地吻她，她乖顺地自己抱住腿根分开了双腿，微红着脸接受你的审视——你不喜欢她穿内衣，反正到头来总是要脱掉的，何必浪费呢？所以她的裙子底下一贯是真空的，每日每夜都被你用精液浇灌的蜜穴微微红肿着，有如春日桃花的瓣尖，有着淫靡动人的粉嫩。你俯下身舔了几口，听到她的喘息开始急促后抽出沾满爱液的舌头，掏出自己紫胀的阳物酣畅淋漓地捅了进去，你一边抽插一边抓起她的手指开始亲吻。

 

她的手指上没有指环，可怜的前女神，败在达成夙愿的前一刻。你边亲边问：“你想要什么样的戒指呢？镶嵌金刚石的，还是红宝石的？”她气喘吁吁，还没来得及回答，你却听到了远处传来的嬉笑声和脚步声。

 

没白让孩子们引着他们往这个方向来，来得正好，你心想道。你故作听不见，腾出一只手抚摸她的花蕊，她紧紧含着你的蜜穴顿时收紧了几分。

 

牧神虽然粗野但是并不愚蠢，爱神那样柔弱的女子，怎么得到利刃并能击杀身强力壮的牧神呢？而若是爱神被牧神永远囚禁起来的话，她就要和正义之神永结同心了——那可不是你喜欢的故事结局。

 

所以你悄悄帮了爱神一把。你扮演了一个不忍心看到爱神受辱的精灵，偷偷交给爱神一把尖刀，当爱神刺中酒醉的牧神慌张逃走后，你马上走了出来，给并没有断气的牧神最后一击。当时牧神的眼睛瞪得如铜铃一样，显然是不敢相信你竟然会介入其中，真是有意思的景象。你再三确认布置过的现场没有纰漏之后，扔下精灵的尸体放在牧神的旁边，作为同归于尽的假象离开了。

听说在那之后爱神和正义之神将精灵的名字用于命名他们的头生子，倒真是一对重情义的夫妻呢。

 

在这之后，你让奴隶们在半路上埋伏，自己也伪装起来，当她慌慌张张提着裙摆跑出来时，你们就成了“诸神派来的追兵”。

 

她会最后选择跑向你的洞窟当然不是巧合，是你们围追堵截的成果，当然也要感谢诸神的协力，他们替你壮大了声势——他们确实派了人来搜索这位女神，只是脚程比你们慢了太多，只在最后关头给她营造出了一种天罗地网的假象，迫使她慌不择路，按着你引导的方向跑去。

 

你看到她的脸颊上泛起粉色的飞霞，心知她快要迷失在情欲的浪潮里了。于是你把她抱坐在自己膝上，让她的脑袋搁在你的肩膀上，这样一来，她的视线就能够看到你背后的景象了。

 

伴随着她摆动腰部发出的搅合水声，你听到的脚步声越来越近，一个细碎杂乱的，是幼童的脚步声，另外两个沉稳一点，显然是家长的。

 

今早就有孩子告诉你，看见了他们一家从山巅上下来，到了人类所居的平原游玩的景象，你盘算着这一带风景甚好，又是回去的必经之路，再加上你让孩子们闹出动静来，他们无论是出于欣赏美景，还是正义之神守护人类的天性，都少不得要从这路过……

 

脚步声越来越近，你忽然感觉到她的呼吸一重，下身绞紧了你，你舒服得长出一口气，差点要射出来，你连忙稳住心神，故作不知地在她耳畔高声调笑：“这么想要我？”

 

你知道，以她现在能看清楚对方来人的脸的距离，那一对耳聪目明的夫妻定然能听到你说的话。

 

她发起抖来，要往你的翅膀里钻，你刻意地借着抚摸的动作去扭她的脸，好让她不能躲在你的翅膀底下：“怎么这么性急？”她霎时间绷得更紧了，几乎要把你夹断。你知道她一定和对方对上了脸。

 

她还没有答话，一个稚嫩的童声响了起来：“爸，他们在做什么呢？”

 

太好了，这孩子真是太配合了，你第一次觉得别人家的小孩也有可爱的。

 

你这才装作被惊扰到的样子猛然回头，龇牙警告对方：“别人家的事情，好看吗？”那孩子惊得后退两步躲到父亲身后，而他的父母则面上变色，阴晴不定的视线从你的脸上和她光裸的脊背，与你们两人虽然被翅膀遮挡但显然是紧密相连的下半身上扫过。

 

正是爱神和她的丈夫，正义与法律之神。

 

你们的子嗣迅速聚拢格挡在你们间，她在你怀里颤抖，哆哆嗦嗦地凑到你耳边低语：“求你了，快走，快走！”她的语气里带了呜咽，手指攥紧你的胳膊。正义之神护在妻儿身前：“我们……只是从这里路过。”

 

若是你和正义之神全副武装单打独斗的话，鹿死谁手犹未可知，但是你们眼下都有所顾忌，而且你也并不想真的打起来，所以才带着一大群孩子出来撑场面，只为了在动手前先吓退对方。

 

正义之神眼下也没有带武器，他和爱神都是出游的悠闲装束，手无寸铁的他定然也是不想打起来的。

 

你龇牙恶狠狠地吐了一口气，像是被坏了兴致那样，激起狂风带着她离开了。


	3. Chapter 3

你缩在他怀里，他的胸膛生着犬类那样的长毛，厚实浓密，你把脸埋了进去，忍不住流下泪来。

 

看到了，他看到了，她也看到了，他们都看到了！这意味着所有的神明都会知道！

 

所有人都会知道曾经的神明自甘堕落选择在恶魔身下承欢，而只要不是痴傻的家伙，随便想一想也能知道你这么多年来是怎么活下来的……

 

你彻底完蛋了。

 

你又往他怀里拱了拱，恨不得能裂开条缝让你钻进去。他则罕有的温柔地抚摸着你的背，又把被子往上提了提，柔声问你：“怎么了，不够暖吗？”

 

室内暖极了，也许有一部分炙热来自你内心的羞愧。

 

你没有想过和此生的爱人再见竟然是这样的场面——在你试图谋杀他现在的妻子失败并逃跑之后，在你赤身裸体与别的男人在野外像兽类一样交媾时，在你的蜜穴里紧紧含着别人的性器浪叫，在你自得其乐地骑在怪物的腰上扭动臀部时，而他则衣冠楚楚，牵着妻儿的手，一家其乐融融出游的时候。

 

真是何其下流，低贱又肮脏得令人想要诅咒的场景。在他们眼里你定然和娼妓没有区别。或许比娼妓还要不如——娼妓可不会向怪物卖身。

 

命运又给了你一耳光。这一击打得你近乎颅骨开裂。

 

你当时吓得脑海里一片空白，除了紧紧抱住公狗求他快走外竟然想不出任何办法。

 

还好公狗答应了你，要是他再停留下去，你估计就得一头撞死或是把自己淹死在池塘里。你下意识地搂紧了公狗的腰。

 

还好他答应了你……你浑身颤抖，除了依附于他你竟然没有第二条道路了。

 

或者说你很早就没有第二条道路了……你的手放在了自己的小腹上，沉甸甸的，都是他灌进去的精液。而你那只手虽然白皙纤细一如昔日的娇嫩，但却不再像往日那样拥有力量了。

 

如果你此时此刻离开他跑到洞穴之外的话，甚至无法自己谋生，而只剩下美貌却失去了力量的你，又不事生产，或许连人类的强盗都敌不过，无异于稚儿持金过闹市，不会有什么好下场——更遑论你还做了人人得以诛之的恶事呢？

 

你抬头，看向他的脸，他恰好也在注视着你，伸出手来擦了擦你额角的虚汗，不知是否你惊恐得已经精神错乱，你却觉得他的眼神竟有几分温柔。

 

你突然觉得命运作弄何其可笑，兜兜转转一圈之后，求生不得求死不能的你和他的关系竟然还是要回到原点——你讨好他，祈求他，以此获得庇护。

 对，你只剩下这条路了——就像你一直以来做过但不愿意承认的那样，讨好他，换取食物和居所还有保护。 就像真正的娼妓那样。

当你正想要示弱说点什么的时候，忽然有个奴隶膝行着挨近床边，请他出去，他帮你拢了拢被子，又亲了亲你的额头：“你先睡吧。”

 

你躺在窝里辗转反侧，始终无法入睡，你最终下定决心出去走走。

 

甫走两步，你便听到了似乎是主干道方向传来的喧哗声。你心里一凛，闪身进了一旁的侧道，绕了个弯子朝声源走去。

 

不多会儿你就透过缝隙看到了灯火，你忙把眼睛凑上去，下一秒你身子一晃，差点要摔倒——

 

你看到公狗被奴隶和后代们簇拥着，正在和正义之神带领的阵仗们对峙。

 

正义之神声调朗朗，高亢入云，每个字都像是在挖你的耳膜：“请阁下把前丰饶神交出来吧，她犯了罪要接受审判。”

 

前丰饶之神，好一个前丰饶之神，你想笑却喉咙干涩，颤抖着几乎要站不稳，在岩壁上撑了一下才勉强稳住身体。

 

你爱了他上千年，为了接近他，为了获得他的爱花费了上千年的时光，最后只落得一个“前丰饶之神”的称呼。你为了这个男人堕落成魔，最后还要被当众羞辱。

 

你心中有恨意翻江倒海。你自知当年犯下这等恶事是必死的，但你没有想到他们在看了你这样狼狈不堪的下场后还要紧追不放——他甚至不肯当做没有看见，任由你和这条公狗一起腐烂在无人所知的深渊底下，而是要秉持公正，一定要让你被捕并接受法律的审判。

 

他身形挺拔，语调严肃，一脸正气，恰如你当年爱过的模样。

 

你爱他的高洁正直，到最后织成了捕自己的网。坚持正义，除恶务尽，确实是他会做的事情。你惨笑却发不出声音，冰凉的水珠滴在你的脚上，你一抹脸才发现已经是一手的湿润。

 

也是，他做的事情无论是从公义还是私情上来说都合情合理，并不能因为逃犯过得悲惨便不执行惩罚，否则法律的公信力，乃至他身为正义化身的立身之基又将安放在何处呢？这层道理你并非不明白，只是当局者迷，到了自己头上总是希望对方能念一分旧情。

 

你被恶魔囚禁，沦为泄欲的对象和繁衍的工具，甚至肉身和灵魂都已经变成淫乱的器具还不能抵偿惩罚吗？你看向站在他背后的其他神明，泪如雨下——他们会来到这里，自然是听说了事情来龙去脉，一起协助正义之神。

这下确实是所有人的知道了。无论爱神和他有没有这样的心思，但你都已经遭到了最恶的报复——所有人都知道你靠委身于怪物而活下来，还生下了许多奇形怪状的小怪物。

 

他们是傍晚看见你俩的，如今才入夜，诸神便来到了这里，真是好快的速度，好一个不会让正义迟到的神明。

 果然他对你从没有私情。又或者说在他人眼里，即便对于前未婚妻也能秉公执法而不偏私，果真是能胜任公平化身的神明吧。

身败名裂，接下来就是不得好死了吧。你抹了一把泪，忽然想到公狗还没回答，正想要凑近耳朵去听又收了回来——你突然意识到没有必要了。

 

你对公狗是逃跑加上刺杀，又对他斗气这么多年只求速死，他能对你有几分耐心？这些年想来若不是没有其他倒霉蛋掉进洞窟里，你早就被不耐烦的他在某次交合中掐死在床上了吧。

 

更何况已经生下那么多后代之后，你唯一的底牌——子宫，也用处不大了，再加上他即便是豪强，但是为了一枚无大价值还违逆他的棋子和诸神对上，也要掂量掂量值不值得。

 

你显然是不值得的。

 

真是自作自受，到头来你的每一个选择都把自己导向了最坏的结局。

 

你失去了所有力气，跌坐在地。

 

摆在你面前的选项只剩下最后一个了：在他们来带走你前自尽，以免更漫长的羞辱。

 

你挣扎着站了起来，一脚深一脚浅地往回走。

 

你或许能在餐桌边上找到餐刀，若是没有的话，餐叉也够了。

 

你一路上摸索着石壁，几乎是连滚带爬地往回走。石壁上有一道又一道深褐色的痕迹，是沉积已久已经成为壁画的血迹。

 

也许待会儿从你血管里流出来的液体在凝结之后，也会是这样肮脏晦暗的深褐色吧，你低下头看向自己的手腕，动脉在苍白的皮肤上清晰可见。

 

你又抹了一把泪，褐色的发丝缠绕在你手上，那一朵他别在你头发上的油菜花“啪嗒”一声跌落在地板上。

 

微微枯萎的花朵上是温暖、带来光耀的明黄色，是他的发色，也是她的发色。爱与美，法律与正义，他们确实是天生一对。你的发，是深沉的褐，更像是肮脏的泥土与不可告人的秘密。

 

仁厚的地母神曾经说过，她爱你们每一个神与每一个人，爱着你们每一个后代。愿她的庇佑助你最后一次成功吧！你惨笑一声，举起了餐叉。

 

在你猛然刺下去的一瞬间，风刃大响，眼角余光闪过一道黑影，一下急扑击飞了你手中的餐叉，你惊觉回头，却见是几个小怪物扑了过来，它们当即钳制住你，你茫然地跌坐在地，看向脚步声响起的方向——

 

烛火映出那个生着羊角，狗头，蝠翼的身影。

 

你沉默不语地看着他飞快地跑过来。

 

你突然想起很多年以前，你也是这样，提着裙摆飞快地跑向一个人，那时正是初春时节，他站在山涧旁的梨树下，一阵微风拂过，落花亲吻着他的金发，他抬头朝你微微一笑，你的整个世界里便从此只剩下他了。

 

那时候春光正好，河流奔涌得一如你心中雀跃的跳动，你曾经满怀爱意和期待跑向一个人，并在往后的余生里，一直祈祷他也可以这样跑向你。

 

你想要的其实仅此而已。

 

你抬起头，想要抿掉泪，但是视线却更加模糊了，你用尽最后的力气调动起舌头和嘴唇，极力想要挤出一个笑容：“是做好……要把我活着送去审判的决定了吗？”

 

他一把将你拉了起来，几乎是拖进了自己怀中，上下打量你，见你没有伤才松了一口气。你见此强笑道：“放心，我要是伤了肯定不会冤枉是你做的，一定……老老实实承认是……自杀未遂。”

 

他把你的脑袋按在自己怀里，你只觉得唏嘘，你刚刚下定了决心要讨好他以此苟活过余生时，审判就到来了，看来果然是正义虽然会迟到，但是从不缺席。

 

这是最后一刻你靠在这个怀抱里的机会了吧。你想起这些年来的日夜，不由得苦笑出声，从头到尾的互相折磨，结束于你第一次动念要靠这个怀抱苟活下去的时候。

 这样想来，从头到尾你都是个反面教材——作为善神的时候心怀恶念迫害同伴；而堕落之后又固执地抓着所谓的骄傲不放，结果错失良机，连讨好对方的这么多年大好机会都硬生生抛掷不顾，最后导致想上贼船，船却已经开走了。真是为善不能贯彻始终，作恶又赶不上趟最后只能被制裁，滑稽可笑。

 

其实他的怀里并不冰冷，不过现在也不重要了。

 

 名为丰饶与财富的女神的故事，就要彻底画上句号了。

他吻了吻你的额头。

 

你闭上眼睛，搂住他的脖子，心中骤然萌生出一个念头——既然事已至此，那么在最后一刻，至少该表现得潇洒一点，别哭哭啼啼或是胡搅蛮缠失了气度，这是你仅剩的尊严了。于是你捧住他的脸，吻上了他的唇。他楞了一下，随即热情地回吻你，舌头自然而然地伸进你嘴里搅动。

 

这个吻格外地漫长，当他终于放开的时候，你朝他怅然一笑，说了声“永别”，推开他往外走——你是这么想的。 

 但是你只说出了永别后就没法进行下一步了，因为他牢牢地搂住你的腰，并且说道：“你想去哪里？”

 

“还能是哪里，”你有些生气他不肯让你表演最后的潇洒放手，“去迎接死亡。”

 

“没有死亡，”他嘴角抖了抖，似乎是在极力……忍笑，“我对诸神说‘按照世界的法则，落入洞穴的所有东西都归我，从前是这样的，今后亦然’，而他们又不肯拿出等价交换的对象，自然是——承认既成事实了。”

 

“什么叫‘等价交换的对象’？”毕竟和他针锋相对多年，你顾不得感伤身世，下意识地问道，“意思是若有了新人质，你就会把我甩手送出去？”

 

“但是宽容的诸神都不愿意自我牺牲以此等价交换，自然是没有了，”他忍着笑说道，“再说了——”

 

“即便有，我要是再经历一遍和丰饶女神的出逃、背刺、冷战类似的生活，那也真是够受的，我可不想。”

 

你端详他的眉眼，一怔之后突然笑了起来，几乎忘却你眼角的泪。你在这一刻突然窥见了自己的内在，你的灵魂上沉积着肮脏不堪的褐色，是你残害过的对象的血泪凝结——什么神明的骄傲和自尊都是过去式了，你早该想清楚的，你和这非人的怪物不过是长相上的区别罢了，本质是相通的。

 

 “好吧，那如果某位前丰饶与财富的女神向深渊洞窟之主提供她百分百的忠诚和服从，以及被神明和人类称之为爱的情感，请问她可以在洞窟之中永居，受到主人的庇护吗？”你抹泪问道。

 

 他怔了一下，捧起你的脸端详你的神情。眼泪犹挂在你眼角，脸颊上或许还有方才蹭到的灰尘，鬓发凌乱，你现在想扮演楚楚可怜也不知来不来得及。

 

 希望他能对你的提议有兴趣——这是你最后的筹码了。你不由得在心里开始默默祈祷，下意识攥紧了他的手臂。

 

“从肉体到心灵的服从太常见了，”他似乎是感受到了你的力道，低下头无声地笑了，他的鼻子抵住你的鼻子，吐息喷在你脸上，“但是这个百分之百的爱我倒是有点兴趣，不过我有附加条件——我希望她扮演得足够真实。”

 

“她会的，她完全愿意向所有人说，她对他一见倾心。如果有需要的话，她可以认真表演到让后世都传颂这个爱情故事。”

 

“理由呢？”

 

“他们有一样的灵魂，一样的被他人血液浇灌而成的灵魂。”

 

“成交。”

 

\---------fin----------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *其实这个原创故事本来是想在情人节创作出来的，但是当时忙着搞同人去了，以至于一直耽搁到现在（结果想在妇女节发布的计划又再度因为搞同人而冲突——我搞同人发自真心）  
> \--------------------------------  
> *创作动机很简单，就是想写一个反套路的女主角和反套路的男主角。说得再直白一点，就是想写一个“婊子配狗，天长地久”的故事🤔  
> *（关于男主角的外形，难以想象的读者可以参照埃及神话——比较接近阿努比斯神/Anubis，当然还要多一对翅膀和角）  
> *细心的读者可以发现，本篇、命运枷锁、黄色落日的主角遭遇相似，其实可以归属到同一个母题下的不同分支，三个女主角的经历其实是代表了三种选择，另外两篇是比较常见的可能性(或者称之为剧情桥段)——命运枷锁是“抗争后的认命”、黄色落日是“勇斗强奸犯”；本篇则选择了一个更少见的角度：“与恶一同沉沦”。（或者说得直白一点是“全员恶人”。）  
> *本篇是个人戏笔之作，性癖和爱好都非常小众，受众定然寥寥，无论如何感谢看到这里的你。😃


End file.
